


Promises to Keep

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dancing, Dirty Talk, F/M, HP May Madness 2016, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Partially Clothed Sex, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><br/>"I want to drag you off this ballroom floor," Blaise whispers lowly, "I want to devour you; we wouldn't even make past the hallway. I'd pull down your knickers, hike up your wedding gown and fuck you right against the wall."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises to Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Harry graciously nods his head, presses a kiss to Ginny's cheek and hands her over to her new husband. Ginny smiles radiantly, wrapping her arms around Blaise's neck and rests her cheek against his shoulder.

"You two were dancing for quite some time," Blaise teases.

"Oh please, you have nothing to worry about," Ginny laughs.

"You don't think he's getting a bit nostalgic, pining over you and what could have been?" Blaise asks dryly.

"I think that's the last thing on his mind," Ginny responds coyly, gesturing towards her ex.

Blaise follows her gaze and spots Harry, finding him back in his seat, sitting quite close to Draco. Harry leans over and whispers something in Draco's ear that makes him flush before nodding and making a beeline out of the main room, Harry following a moment later.

"Oh," Blaise chuckles.

"Yes, oh."

"I'm a little envious, really," Blaise says wistfully.

"Is there something I should know about you and Draco?" Ginny asks, amused.

"That't not what I meant," Blaise replies, rolling his eyes, "I just wish we could sneak off like that."

"What? And abandon our own wedding?"

"I can't help it," Blaise murmurs into her fiery hair, "You look so beautiful, so desirable. I'm not sure I can wait until tonight."

"Oh, is that so?" Ginny asks breathlessly.

"I want to drag you off this ballroom floor," Blaise whispers lowly, "I want to devour you; we wouldn't even make past the hallway. I'd pull down your knickers, hike up your wedding gown and fuck you right against the wall."

"Yes..." Ginny pants softly.

"I'd fuck you so hard, so deep, you'd feel me the next day. I'd have you screaming by the end of the night."

Ginny inhales deeply and lifts her head off Blaise's shoulder, grabs his hand and pulls him off the dance floor and towards the main exit.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" Blaise asks startled.

"Home. You just made some lovely promises, darling," Ginny replies, voice shaking with desire, "And I intend to see you keep them."


End file.
